


In My Life

by waydamnhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Waverly Earp, Crippled Nicole Haught, F/F, Nicole and Wynonna are messes, Nicole has a child, Sad Nicole Haught, Shae is kinda terrible, Slow Burn, Someone help Nicole Haught, Waverly and Champ don't last long, Wynonna is pretty nice, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydamnhaught/pseuds/waydamnhaught
Summary: Nicole Haught lost her job, proper use of her leg, her wife, and most importantly her daughter. In a journey to get her life back on track, she winds up in a little town called Purgatory. She hits it off with Wynonna, has a rocky start with Waverly, and just wants her daughter back.





	1. She's Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me on this one. It might be a bumpy ride.

_“Silently closing her bedroom door_

_Leaving the note she hoped would say more_

_She goes downstairs to the kitchen_

_Clutching her handkerchief_

_Quietly turning the backdoor key_

_Stepping outside, she is free”_

Nicole Haught was running. Well, hobbling. She did the best she could with her cane. She ran as far as she could until she puked. The sun was too hot, the air was too muggy, and her life was too shitty. Sticky bodily fluids were on her boots, her neighbor’s yard, and her face. The world was spinning, the ground slipping from underneath her. She felt faint as she recalled what just occurred.

_Just prior_

_Nicole had just gotten home from a long visit to the hospital. Shae had offered to stay home to watch their daughter as Nicole checked in with the doctor about her leg. She was barely making any progress in the process of her recovery. She couldn’t walk without the help of a cane, and she most definitely wasn’t going back to work anytime soon. She was about to update her family with what the doctor said._

_“Shae? Honey are you here? Emma, are you here sweetheart?” Nothing but silence. Nicole ran up the stairs as best she could, ignoring the screaming pain in her right leg. Her heart pounding louder than the drums at a rock concert._

_Everything was gone. Emptied drawers and hangers, only leaving her belongings behind. Her own kid’s room, empty. Not a single trace behind. One might think no one even lived there. The only thing in her daughter’s room, was her made bed and a stuffed cat, sitting on top of the pillow._

_She walked back into her bedroom, only to find a note on her bed. She ripped open the envelope that had her name on it. In a messily scribbled note read:_

_Nicole,_

_I’m sorry but we had to go. I don’t think we could ever fix what we had. The fights. The screaming. It wasn’t fair to our daughter. You can’t control your anger, Nicole. Your leg. You need help. It wasn’t safe for Emma, to see you like that. The divorce papers are on the kitchen table. Please sign them and send them to my lawyer. I know you will fight me for custody, but don’t you forget that I am a doctor and more than capable of leading a jury to paint you as unstable. You’re crippled too. I’m sorry Nicole. If you need to reach me, talk to my lawyer._

_Nicole had a flash of sadness that quickly turned to rage. She punched a clean hole into the room beside it, displaying her daughter’s bed through a fist-shaped gap. She had her daughter stolen from her. Her flesh, her blood, her DNA._

_She sobbed for hours and drank whatever was left in the house. She didn’t know what to do, so she ran. Ran straight out of the house. Limping heavily, her doctor would not be pleased._

Nicole wiped the edges of her mouth and looked down at her boots. _Fuck._ She had to clean those or buy new ones. She limped her way back into the house that was once filled with happiness and love. It seemed darker. The walls, filled with happy photographs were evil reminders of what happened. She tore each one down, throwing them on the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

She was too depressed to eat. To cook. To do anything. She jumped in the shower, sitting on the floor, getting hit by freezing water. She looked at the scar that ran up her calf, over her knee, and onto her thigh on her right leg. She traced it absentmindedly, cursing herself for what happened. She thought about how she ruined the family but tried endlessly to make things right. She struggled to grab things to get out of the shower. Sitting on the floor was not the best decision.

Once out of the shower, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old police academy t-shirt before getting into her daughter’s bed. It smelled just like her mama, vanilla dipped donuts. She could remember the day she brought Emma home from the hospital as if it were yesterday. It was the perfect birth. No complications. Just perfection.

_3 years ago_

_September 8th_

_The sky didn’t have a single cloud in sight. The sun shone brightly through the hospital windows and the birds serenaded the world with their songs. Nicole stood at the window, looking down at her daughter. She rested in her mother’s arms. The little ball of joy she carried around for nine months._

_The baby wouldn’t let go of Nicole’s finger the whole time. She just held on with her tiny hands. She had those big brown eyes just like her mama._

_“Nic, I have the discharge papers. When you’re done we can go home,” Shae said. Just before she had snapped a picture of her wife and child._

_“Alright sounds good honey.” Nicole signed the papers with her right hand while holding the baby with her left. Already nailing the whole mother multitasking thing._

_The family loaded into Shae’s car, making sure the baby was secure and safe. For the whole drive, Nicole couldn’t tear her eyes from her kid. She was perfect. They pulled up in front of their baby blue, two-story house with a red door, only to have Nicole and the baby get out._

_“You aren’t coming in Shae? We just had a baby,” Nicole asked with confusion._

_“No, you just had a baby. Nic, you know how important my job is. We’re making groundbreaking research!” With that, Shae drove off. Not even looking back at her new daughter._

_“Well, looks like it’s just me and you, Emma.” The two walked into the house, Nicole giving the tour of the baby’s new home. She walked into every bedroom, bathroom, and communal areas in their home._

_She made her way to the nursery that she had worked so hard on. Every detail had to be perfect. The walls, the crib, the toys. The room was a soft yellow, filled with a bookshelf of baby books and toys. There was a diaper changing station and a mahogany crib. Nicole had designed it herself, assembled it, and decorated it. “This, sweetie, is your bed. Oh! Look, a kitty cat just for you.”_

_Nicole picked up the stuffed orange tabby cat she had bought when she first found out she was pregnant. It was at that point, Emma had finally let go of Nicole’s finger, and grabbed for the stuffed animal._

Nicole felt the tears prick the corner of her eyes as she held the stuffed cat to her heart. Shae was always a dog person. Nicole felt like there were no more tears left to cry, so she drifted off into a deep sleep, letting her exhaustion consume her.

The next morning, the redhead knew she couldn’t stay. Not in the house, not in the town. She had to go immediately. Luckily, the house was in Shae’s name. She packed up her clothing, her important documents, her laptop, her medications and cane, and that dirty stuffed cat that her daughter dragged everywhere.

She loaded up her truck, putting the cat in the passenger seat. She left those damn divorce papers on the table, untouched. And by God did she drive. For hours she drove North. Through mountains and tunnels, she drove. Her leg was on fire, but she drove anyway.

It was nearing nightfall when the redhead couldn’t take the pain anymore. She drove past a large sign that said ‘Welcome to Purgatory.’ What a charming name. She saw some lights on at a saloon and decided a little alcohol wouldn’t hurt. Nicole parked her car and grabbed the red cane resting next to her. Her knuckles were white as she death-gripped the cane, making her way into the bar.

The saloon was lively. Packed to the brim with people. They all chatted happily, smiles on their faces. Needless to say, Nicole hated it. She plopped down hard on an empty barstool before ordering three shots of whiskey. She downed all three in three seconds and was soon met with a pair of blue eyes.

“You seem like my kinda woman, Red. You new around here?”

“Somethin’ like that,” Nicole mumbled in response. The blue-eyed brunette ordered three of the same shots and mirrored the redhead’s previous actions. Nicole couldn’t help but stare at the girl next to her. She wore all leather, had almost perfect locks of brown hair, and was sporting a big ass gun on her hip. “What’s the gun for?”

“Official police business.”

“That ain’t an issued gun for policemen,” Nicole challenged.

“They let me use it. I got history here, Red. Plus, I’m kinda suspended right now,” Wynonna shot an icy glare. Nicole held her hands up to signal her surrender. “I like you Red. I’m Wynonna. Wynonna Earp.”

“Nicole Haught.”

“As in H-O-T?”

“Nope. H-A-U-G-H-T.”

“That’s pretty neat Haughtstuff,” the brunette clapped the other girl on the back. She ordered more shots of whiskey, placing two in front of the redhead who had her head down on the bar. She didn’t even mind that it was sticky. “Drink up Haught. It’s not every day I buy people a drink.”

Reluctantly, Nicole downed the shots as quickly as the first three. She turned to the woman sitting next to her, “you said you were suspended. For what?”

“It’s complicated. How about that cane of yours?”

“It’s complicated,” replied the taller woman. The two sat in awkward silence before Wynonna spoke up.

“You wouldn’t understand unless you got kids.”

“Try me, Earp.”

“My daughter, Alice. I brought to the station because I was on desk duty for not concealing my weapon enough. Blah, blah, blah. But I got called out on a case so I left her with this dumbass Lonnie. Worst officer out there. It was just a drunk brawl out in the street but stupid Lonnie let Alice watch. I punched the shit out of him and got suspended for an ‘indefinite’ amount of time.”

“I would do the same.”

“You got a kid Haught?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s complicated.”

_1.5 years ago_

_“Shae, please take time off work. I was hurt, Emma needs you. I can’t even walk,” the redhead pleaded._

_“Nicole! I told you, I’m up for a promotion. If you weren’t some lowlife cop, we wouldn’t be in this situation. You could have just been a stay at home mom.”_

_“Why is this so hard for you to understand. We are a family. Family comes first. Don’t you see that?”_

_“It’s complicated Nic. You wouldn’t understand.”_

“Aw come on Haughtdog. I thought we were bonding,” the brunette said with her best puppy eyes.

“I’m gonna need more alcohol.”

“I like the way you think Haught.” Wynonna slapped the counter and snuck behind the bar, grabbed a big ole bottle of whiskey, and led the way to a booth in the back corner of the saloon. “Don’t worry, I know the owners.”

She poured two large glasses of the brown liquid and pushed one towards the woman sitting across from her.

“So, what’s got you far from home? Before you ask, your accent is definitely not from up North here.”

Nicole went on to tell Wynonna everything. From getting pregnant, getting shot and cut, getting ghosted by her wife, the divorce papers, and skipping town and becoming homeless. She didn’t feel the need to hold back. It felt good to let it all out, or maybe that was the alcohol. They nearly finished the whole bottle. The whole time Nicole spoke, she stared at her hands. Her long fingers fidgeted together across the table. Her wedding ring felt heavy on her left ring finger.

Wynonna sat wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. She definitely did not expect that out of the redhead. She could almost see the brokenness in her eyes. They were clouded, dull. Her hands trembled as she told her story. She noticed the basic, gold wedding band on her left hand. Exhaustion circled her brown, bloodshot eyes. The skin underneath, sunken and dark. She looked only than she was. “I think you have me beat for the shittest life award.”

“Wynonna, you better be paying for that bottle. Waverly is worried sick by the way. She said you just disappeared?” an older, bigger man said as he strolled up to the booth they were sitting at.

“Shorty, I didn’t disappear. All I did was leave the homestead.”

“Just head home. Don’t go breaking her heart again.” With that, he walked away.

“Who is Waverly?” the redhead chimed in, finally looking up from her hands.

“My perfect little sister of whom the town loves. She even got a fucking sash for that shit. She’s watching Alice today.”

Somehow, Wynonna appeared to be totally sober. Her eyes went hard at the mention of her sister. Despite how much whiskey she drank. Nicole, however, did not feel as great. Things were spinning, blurred vision. At least her leg didn’t hurt too much. She barely registered when Wynonna called her name after dozing off.

“Look, Haught. You can stay at the homestead with me until you’re back on your feet. We have an extra room.” Nicole couldn’t find the way to say words, so she just nodded. Wynonna helped her up out of the booth and grabbed her cane. Clearly, Nicole was too wasted to walk, especially with a limp.

The brunette practically tossed the taller girl into the passenger door of Nicole’s truck before awkwardly reaching in her pocket for the keys. She slid into the driver’s seat, Nicole already passed out beside her.

Wynonna decided to sober up a bit before driving, so she reclined the seat and stared at the stars through the moonroof. Waverly was going to be pissed about letting a stranger stay at the homestead. But there was no way Wynonna could leave Nicole alone. She had just lost everything. Her wife, her daughter, her happy life. Who was she to deny helping a fellow officer? She obviously needed help. Wynonna couldn’t even start to imagine what it would be like to lose Alice. She’d be devastated. But that’s what Nicole, her new bestie, had just gone through.

Wynonna had snooped through some of Nicole’s belongings before finding the note from her ex-wife. She read it and filled with rage. No one should ever receive a note like that. Taped on the dashboard of the truck, were two small photos. The first one was of Nicole standing by the hospital window, smiling down at her newborn daughter. The second was more recent. Nicole sat in a field, cane by her side but with her daughter smiling brightly as she sat in her mother’s lap. They had the same dimpled smile and bright red hair. 

Wynonna couldn’t help but let a few tears drop. The way Nicole had gone from having a contagious smile with her eyes glowing with joy, to downing whiskey like it was water. At that point, Wynonna vowed to spend more time with her daughter and cherish the moments they have together.

She decided it was safe to drive home, making the long drive from the center of town to the homestead. Wynonna went to the other side of the car, attempting to take the sleeping woman inside.

“Haught, you gotta help me out here.”

The redhead mumbled something, too unclear to know what. Warily, she grabbed onto the other woman and pulled her into a bear hug. She sobbed uncontrollably, Wynonna let the hot tears stream down her chest. Wynonna never did feelings. She never showed many emotions, especially to strangers, but she could help but feel remorseful. She held the other woman tight.

After a few minutes, Wynonna picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. Willa’s old room was filled with dusty boxes, not suitable for guests quite yet. She didn’t bother changing the other woman’s clothes. She was already knocked out to care. Nicole slept through all of Wynonna’s huffing and puffing from carrying her. “Haught, you can shower in the morning.”

“Hm? Okay,” was all she responded before drifting back to sleep. By the time Wynonna got downstairs for some water, Waverly was sitting on the table in the kitchen, tapping her delicate fingers. She shot an icy glare at her older sister.

“Where the hell were you Nonna? I was worried sick when you weren’t here where I left you.”

“Jesus, babygirl. You make it sound like I’m a dog. I am an adult and can leave the house without your permission.”

“Yes, but when you say you’re gonna stay put, I expect you to stay put.”

“I just went for a drink Waves. It’s fine.”

“Shorty said you stole a bottle and didn’t close your tab.” The younger woman stood up, crossing her arms. If possible, she would have steam fuming from her ears. She attempted to assert her dominance to her older sister, standing as tall as she could. She knew Wynonna would crumble with guilt.

“Look, sis, I know my decisions haven’t been great lately-”

“They certainly have not. Wyn, you were suspended indefinitely. Now you’re back to stealing alcohol off of Shorty? You have a child, Nonna. Be more responsible.”

“Babygirl, I did it for a friend in need. They- they were hurting real bad.”

“What friend could it possibly be. No way would it be Dolls, not me or Doc either, and Jeremy doesn’t drink.”

Wynonna stood there in disbelief. Chewed out by her own sister. The younger Earp had glassy eyes, tears threatening to fall down, but the elder stood her ground. “I believe I did the right thing. I’ll go pay Shorty tomorrow.”

She hated the feeling of letting Waverly down. Gus and Curtis, her aunt and uncle, had already given up hope. Now, Waverly was heading towards the same direction. Waverly was all she had left.

“By the way, I can’t watch Alice and neither can Doc. He said something about Dolls needing him at the station?” the younger woman said.

“What? Why?”

“I’m spending the day with Champ. Watch your child, Nonna. You don’t have anything else to do.” Wynonna shot her sister a look of disgust at the mention of her boyfriend. “Take her to the park, she wants to.”

Waverly disappeared up the stairs, leaving the older woman alone at the kitchen table. It neared two in the morning when Wynonna finally found her way upstairs. She didn’t even think about sharing a bed with a stranger. She was too exhausted to care.

\---

The next morning, Nicole woke up in an unfamiliar location. Her head was clouded, and her eyes hurt at the slivers of sunlight passing through the curtains. The room was musty and you could see specks of dirt floating in the illuminated areas. Her leg definitely hurt like a bitch.

The mattress was hard and lumpy. There was a slight dip to Nicole’s right side, as she realized it was a person. She mumbled, “shit.” Then she turned on a lamp, careful not to wake the other woman. She found her red cane propped up on the nightstand and her boots just beside it. The clothes from yesterday were still on her body.

It took a few minutes to recall what happened the previous night. The long drive from home; the brunette from the bar; the whiskey; being allowed the stay with this mysterious woman; crying; being carried inside. She decided to get some new clothes from her truck and then shower. She carefully went down the stairs, only to have each one let out a different squeak. Nicole winced as each step made a noise, she didn’t want to wake anyone at six in the morning. Even more so because Wynonna was so hospitable. 

She unlocked the bed of her Ford, digging through the various bags of her belongings. She dug out a pair of black jeans and a simple blue shirt. Trekking back into the house, she once again had to climb the old creaky stairs. With her bad right leg, every other step squealed a bit louder than the latter, as she landed on the step heavily sinking in.

Nicole found the bathroom easily. It was pretty simple, just as musty as Wynonna’s room, and nowhere near as nice as her old home in the city. The toilet, shower and tub, and sink looked dated, almost vintage. The grout in between the tiled floor was a nasty greenish-brown color.

She turned on the shower, the knob squeaking with every move. She placed her clothing on the lid of the toilet seat and began searching for a towel. The cabinets and draws in the bathroom were filled with unnecessary accessories. Dozens of hair products and perfumes lined the shelves, though most seemed to be unused. Finally, a stack of towels was found and she placed that one the toilet seat as well.

The shower had no safety railings or places to sit. Nicole was a tad uneasy but she reeked of alcohol. If she slipped, there was no telling how long it would take to get back up without a support. She stopped in, fiercely holding on to whatever she could to steady herself. She nearly jumped out as the scorching hot water seared her skin. Every drop pierced through her pale white skin, turning it a bit red from the heat. The steam coming off the water was refreshing and awakening.

The redhead finally let her body relax. It had been so tense since she left home. Her shoulders slumped, and she let her hair get soaked from the water. All she felt was the warmth. There were three different shampoo bottles sitting on the shelf in the shower. One was a purple, children's shampoo with a flower on the bottle. The other was a generic shampoo with the scent unlisted. The third was a fruity bottle. A strawberry one the front of the reddish-pink substance. She figured she would just use the fruity one. It smelt beyond nice. She lathered her hair and rinsed it out, pairing it with the same scented conditioner. Then, she stood still again, letting the water hit her skin. The tear stains were washed away and flushed down the drain. The outside world was locked behind the shower curtain.

After what felt like a few minutes, she slowly got out of the shower, careful not to fall. Nicole thought she shouldn’t waste any more water. She stared at herself in the small grimy mirror. A woman who was once filled with confidence, happiness, and positivity now appeared small, like a sad kicked puppy. Her eyes were sunken, her face showed fatigued, her body showed damage. She put on her clothes at a leisurely pace, not having anything to do later in the day.

She did the best she could to creep back down the stairs, keeping the noise to a minimum. She went back out to her truck and threw the dirty clothes in an open bag. Her stomach growled for she didn’t remember the last thing she ate. She made her way back into the homestead and found the kitchen. It was nearly as grubby as the upstairs. The homestead was definitely in need of a little shape up. Though she couldn’t do too much strenuous activity, she could help fix up the place bit by bit.

The redhead peeked in the cabinets, only to find a box of cereal, a half-eaten loaf of bread, and a few boxes of mac and cheese. The fridge wasn’t any better. There were a few bottles of wine, a couple of bottles of beer, a carton of milk, a container of eggs, and a small package of hotdogs. She decided on some scrambled eggs, so she grabbed the box of eggs and placed it on the counter. She searched for a pan and some salt and spotted a fork as well. The beaten eggs were then dumped in the pan, cooking as she fired up the coffee maker. After the eggs were done and on a plate, Nicole sat down to eat them as the coffee brewed. She sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper on as she ate.

Once done with breakfast, she washed the used dishes in the sink and laid them out to dry. She snuck back through the cabinets in search of a mug. Pleased when she spotted a white mug with a gold ‘W’ on it, she poured herself a generous amount of the java. Her back was to the doorway as she put a little milk and sugar in the cup of joe. The morning was off to a pretty good start until she felt something cold and metal press into the middle of her back.

“Hands in the air shit-ticket.”


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorites Nicole and Waverly meet and the smaller woman is not too thrilled. Nicole gets to spend some quality time Wynonna's kid. Waverly is annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 4 IS COMING BABY! I am honestly so happy and grateful for such a wonderful fanbase. We didn't stop fighting #FightForWynonna #Win4Wynonna Yeah, it's a long wait but certainly worth it! Alrighty, enough small talk. Enjoy the chapter :)

_ “And the way she looked _

_ Was way beyond compare _

_ So how could I dance with another _

_ Ooh, when I saw her standing there? _

_ Well, she looked at me _

_ And I, I could see _

_ That before too long _

_ I’d fall in love with her” _

Waverly awoke to a rumble downstairs. She knew it was way too early for Wynonna to be awake. Same with Alice. The kid took after her mother in many ways, being a late riser was one of them.

Just to be safe, she grabbed her rusty old shotgun from her closet and crept down the stairs. She knew where all the pressure points were that made noises. She sneakily avoided them as she heard more noises come from the kitchen. It was too dark to make out who it was. She tiptoed further in, easy not to make noises from her light footsteps. The figure was around a head taller, with their back to the door.

She firmly held her shotgun as she pressed it to the mysterious figure.

“Hands in the air shit-ticket.”

The figure hesitated at first and slowly put up their hands. A split second after the person whipped around, grabbing the barrel of the gun and disarming the smaller woman. The figure holding the gun, now pointing it at the wide-eyed brunette who had her hands in the air.

“Please don’t shoot me,” the smaller woman cried out. Nicole put the gun down, clicking the safety on before resting it on the table. She limped over to the light switch and flicked on the light, where she now got a better look at the other person in the room.

Waverly opened her eyes when the lights turned on and was face-to-face with a tall, pale, redheaded woman. Probably one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. She rested on a worn down red cane, heavily leaning on her left side. Her hair was damp, leaving a small wet stain on the back of her shirt.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Waverly paused and took in her senses. “Why do you smell like my shampoo and that’s my mug by the way.”

“I- uh, I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught. Um, Wynonna said I could stay here. I didn’t know it was your shampoo or your mug.”

Waverly stared at the other woman with a confused look on her face. That didn’t sound like Wynonna. Sure, this woman was gorgeous but she didn’t trust many people to come onto the homestead. And yet, here was this stranger, obviously not from around here due to her accent, standing in their kitchen. The taller woman just kept sipping from her coffee waiting for the other girl’s response. You could almost see the gears spinning in Waverly’s head.

“You must be Waverly?” the redhead decided to break the silence.

“Why are you here?” Waverly’s words came out a lot harsher than expected but she stood by them. She noticed a slight change in the other woman’s facial expression: hurt and a bit frightened. Before Nicole could respond, Wynonna came trucking into the room.

“Jesus you guys are loud as f. Oh good, babygirl, I see you already met Haughtstuff. She’s gonna stay with us for a bit,” the elder Earp said.

“Wynonna, a word in the other room please.” The two sisters walked out of the kitchen, Nicole only hearing muffled voices coming from the other room. “Nonna, what is a stranger doing in our home.”

“Listen, I can’t tell you her reasons for being here but she really needs this, Waves.”

“No way. She is just using us! She used my shampoo! My mug! What’s next? My yoga mat?”

“You won’t even notice she’s here. I said she could stay until she’s back on her feet,” the older woman said with a pleading look in her blue eyes.

“Fine.” Wynonna walked back into the kitchen, stealing Nicole’s coffee from her hand.

“Haughtdog, you can bring your stuff up to my room. We have to clean out Willa’s before you can move in there.”

“Okay. Thank you again.” The redhead started to head to the door but remembered something. “Um, I- I kind of need help carrying some of it upstairs. Stairs are already kinda hard as it is.”

“Waves, help her.”

“What? No. You brought her in. You help her.” With a sigh, Wynonna reluctantly stood up to help Nicole. It took several trips to get all of Nicole’s belongings up to the bedroom. Several trips up those squeaky stairs. 

Waverly couldn’t help but stare at the pair. Nicole Haught was definitely a mystery. She made her feel things. Things she hadn’t felt before. But she couldn’t possibly get involved with that parasite. The woman came out of nowhere, she could be dangerous. Waverly did feel a bit guilty for not helping. After their final voyage up the stairs, the redhead was clearly out of breath. She laid down on the couch afterward, and stayed there for a while, trying to rub out her leg. Waverly was shocked to see that gold wedding band, moving back and forth as Nicole tried to massage her leg.

She was knocked out of her trance from staring when someone pounded on the door. Behind it, stood Champ Hardy, Waverly’s boyfriend. Upon the door opening, he strolled in, planting several small, sloppy kisses on the brunette. 

“Champ, get your meaty hands off my baby sister before I shoot you,” Wynonna called from the kitchen. He ignored her.

“You ready to go, babe?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” The smaller woman shot one last glance at the woman resting on the couch before leaving the house.

“Who’s Champ?” Nicole said from the living room.

“Waverly’s idiot boyfriend. A rodeo-clown and deadbeat guy.”

“Interesting. Your sister tried to shoot me this morning.”

“Yeah, she shot at me when I came home from Greece too,” the blue-eyed woman said with a shrug.

“Jesus.”

“Anyway, I have to spend the day with my daughter. Would you like to join?”

“Sure, but y’all need some food as soon as possible. Your cabinets are sad. I’ll pay.”

“Deal! Free food!” Then a little girl came into the kitchen, brown hair a wild mess from waking up. She wore matching tops and bottoms with little horses all over.

“Mama, who is the girl on the couch?” she said while getting down the cereal.

“This is Nicole. She’ll be staying with us for a little.”

“Okay! Can we go to the park?”

“Yes, we can. And we are even going to the grocery store.”

“Great!” She ate the cereal at record speed before running back upstairs. Wynonna just chuckled at her daughter’s actions.

“She’s a cute kid Wyn,” Nicole said as she entered the kitchen.

“That she is. She got her good looks from her mama though,” she winked. Then the little girl came squealing down the stairs.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” she grabbed her mother’s hand, yanking her up from her seat.

“Okay, okay! Slow down! We need a ride, Haught.” The redhead rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys. The three of them made their way to Nicole’s truck and jumped in. Wynonna gave directions to the park as Alice sang songs to herself from the backseat.

They pulled up at a small playground surrounded by a field. The grass was green but there were a few dead spots of yellow. The playground was a little run-down but looked enjoyable for a kid.

“Nicole! Would you play with me?” the little girl said with wide eyes.

“Sure kiddo.” The two set off to the playset, leaving Wynonna to sit on a nearby bench. She watched as Nicole played with Alice with ease. She was probably a great mother. Every so often she would pick Alice up and swing her around a little. Wynonna had never seen her daughter look so happy. She had a little smile and giggled every time she was up in the air. 

Nicole had started chasing little Alice around as best she could. Wynonna could see through the redhead’s smile that was plastered on her face. She was in great pain as her limp was heavier when the two made their way back to Wynonna.

“Having fun kiddo?”

“So much! Nicky is so much funner than Aunt Waverly!” the little girl said with a giant smile.

“Don’t tell her you said that. Now, let’s give ‘Nicky’ a rest here and I’ll go push you on the swing.”

“Okay!” She ran off towards the swing set and sat happily waiting to be pushed. 

Nicole was grateful she could finally take a break. Her leg ached but she would do it again to make the little girl happy. She was always too kind, putting other people before her. She watched as Wynonna pushed her daughter on the swing. Deep down it hurt knowing she couldn’t have that. Her daughter, taken from her in an instant. 

She pulled out her wallet and opened it. A small photo of Emma Haught was front and center in the ID slot. The little kid sitting on Nicole’s lap at the police station, a way too big Stetson perched on her head. Her t-shirt said, “my mom is a badass cop.” Their matching smiles displayed the same dimples, and their faces showed the same freckle on the left side of their cheek. She felt tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. She wiped her tears quickly as she got a glimpse of Wynonna wearing a concerned look.

The mother and daughter came back to the redhead and Wynonna suggested to go get some food. They went to Shorty’s and sat in the corner booth. All three ordered a burger and a milkshake. Wynonna and Nicole getting a chocolate, Alice getting a strawberry.

“Waverly got her into that strawberry monstrosity. Disgusting.”

“No! It’s good, mama!” the smaller brunette protested. Wynonna let out a noise of disgust before rubbing the top of her daughter’s head and placing a kiss there. About halfway through their meal, they got an unexpected guest.

“Hey, Wynonna. Alice. How are you guys doing?”

“Oh hey, Chrissy. Just eating some grub, you know us. Care to join? Waves is out with Champ.”

“Sure, why not. My dad hasn’t shut up about you. He’s still conflicted on whether or not to bring you back to the station. Who is this?”

“Chris, this is Nicole Haught aka Haughtstuff.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Chrissy,” the redhead stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you too Nicole,” she grabbed the outstretched hand, returning the gesture. She sat down next to the redhead, across from the two Earps.

“Mama, I have to use the bathroom,” Alice said.

“Okay honey, let’s go. Be back soon losers,” she said following her daughter.

“So, Nicole what brings you to Purgatory. Haven’t seen you around here,” asked Chrissy.

“My ex-wife took my kid so I left. No big deal,” she responded with a shrug.

“Jesus. And the cane?”

“I worked in a bad case and got hurt.”

“You were a cop?”

“Yep,” Nicole said popping the ‘p.’ “Wynonna is letting me stay at the homestead.”

“Have you met Waverly?”

“Tried to shoot me this morning.”

“Sounds about right,” Chrissy responded as Wynonna and Alice slipped back into the booth. Chrissy and Wynonna spoke about things happening at the station as Nicole struck up a conversation with Alice. They talked about favorite animals, favorite colors, basic getting to know you kind of stuff. They finished eating and paid before bidding goodbye to Chrissy and headed towards the grocery store. Alice sat in the cart as Nicole pushed it. Her cane rested in the cart as well.

Nicole piled in various foods into the cart as Wynonna gave her a look.

“I hope you can cook Haughtstuff. I usually just make mac and cheese with a hotdog in it.”

“I can kinda cook. And I’m not eating mac and cheese and hotdogs mixed together.”

“Love me a one-pot meal Haught,” the brunette said with a shrug and a goofy grin. Nicole tossed in a box of Lucky Charms and Alice’s eyes glistened with awe.

“Auntie Waverly never lets me get Lucky Charms,” she said with a pout.

“Well, it’s your lucky day because Auntie Waverly isn’t here,” Nicole said booping the little girl’s nose.

“Nicky is the best!” They picked up the last of what they needed and went to the checkout line. Once finished paying, they went back in Nicole’s truck and drove towards the homestead. Wynonna and Alice watched tv from the couch while Nicole emptied the contents of the bags and put them in the fridge and cabinets. When she was done, she sat herself down in the chair beside the couch, landing a little heavier than expected. She sat for a half hour before declaring she was gonna go out. Wynonna gave her an uneasy look before nodding.

She limped over out to her truck and got in making a b-line for Shorty’s. The bar wasn’t as bustling as the night prior. In fact, it was nearly empty. A few regulars were scattered around the saloon. She took a seat at the bar as her phone rang.

“Hello?”

_ “Are you fucking kidding me Nic? You didn’t sign the fucking papers and a hole in the wall. What the fuck were you thinking?” _

“I was thinking that you just kidnapped my fucking daughter from me,” her hand grabbed the bar tightly, knuckles bone white. 

_ “You’re not well Nic. She has to be safe. I will say I was surprised I haven’t heard from a lawyer yet. You will pay for the wall.” _

“Go to hell Shae. You’ll hear from a goddamn lawyer.” With that, she hung up and the phone and threw her head in her hands.

“Whoa there stud. You need a drink.” A voice came from behind the bar. Nicole looked at the source of the sound, only to be met with a brunette with shiny lipgloss on.

“Understatement of the year. Make me whatever you want, lots of alcohol please.”

“What’s got you so down?”

“You have no idea darlin’.”

“You could tell me anyway. Here, on the house.” She placed down a cocktail in front of the redhead.

“My stupid wife called because I didn’t sign the divorce papers and punched a hole in the wall.”

“Did you have a good reason for it?”

“She took my daughter from me. My daughter that I birthed.”

“Well, she’s a bitch. A dumb bitch too wanting to let you go. I’m Rosita, Rosita Bustillos,” she said as she propped her head up from her arms resting on the bar.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“That you are,” the brunette winked as she turned to help another customer. Nicole finished her drink and then rested her hand on the bar. Rosita walked back over and said, “want another?”

“Yes please.”

“You got it.” She went back to fix another drink and made one for herself. They continued with small talk, only stopping when Rosita helped a different patron of the bar. Rosita was a pretty nice girl, also fairly new to the town.

Nicole hadn’t realized how long she was chatting with Rosita until she checked her watch. It was nearly eight o’clock and she got there around four.

“Thank you very much, Rosita, but I think I should head home.”

“No way, Stud. You are too tipsy. Let me drive you in my car. You can pick up your vehicle tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright fine.”

“Don’t act too sad about having to see me again tomorrow,” the brunette said with a small frown. She got out from behind the bar, letting Shorty know what she was doing. Nicole stood up and held on to her cane for stability. She was more than a little woozy. She felt an arm wrap around her center. “I got you, Haught.”

The two walked out to Rosita’s car very slowly. “Where are we headed?”

“Earp homestead.” The car started rolling out on the long journey to the homestead. They listened to music with light conversation.

“Well, looks like this your stop. I’ll see you tomorrow though?”

“Gotta pick up my truck. Thanks for a lovely evening, Rosita. Have a good night.” Nicole watched as the other woman drove away, taillights shrinking in the darkness.

When she opened the door, Wynonna was seated on the couch. “Where were you, Haught?”

“I went to get a drink. Rosita dropped me off.”

“Jesus, I didn’t know if you were okay or not. Also, how dare you! Going drinking without me!” Wynonna slapped the other woman.

“Okay! I’m sorry but I’m going to bed. I’m wiped. Night.”

“Alice was asking for you.”

“I’ll go see her.” The redhead took a few minutes to go up the stairs one by one. Out of the many closed doors, one had a giant ‘A’ on it. Inside, Alice sat propped up by pillows with a lamp next to her still on.

“Nicky!”

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Will you read me a story?”

“Sure.” The little girl passed Nicole a book with dinosaurs on the cover. She pulled a nearby rocking chair right next to the bed and opened the book. The further she read, Alice’s eyes drooped a little more. Soon enough, the little girl was fast asleep and so was Nicole.

Wynonna had gotten worried when the redhead wasn’t in bed. She checked all the other rooms before landing on her daughter’s. The lamp was still on with Alice lying asleep. She then noticed Nicole, sitting in an awkward position, but she too was in a deep sleep. She had the unfinished book sprawled across her stomach and her right leg perched on the end of the bed. Her phone buzzed with a text from Waverly.

_ Waverly: Staying at the apartment at Shorty’s. I’ll be back in the morning before my shift. _

_ Wynonna: Mkay see ya tomorrow. _

Wynonna went to turn off the light and kiss her daughter on the head, tucking her in tighter. She made sure the police car night light was on before shutting the door. She let herself fall into bed, not bothering to change, then she let her eyes droop.

—-

Nicole, once again, woke up confused. Her leg was stiff to the max and she was sitting in a chair? The book managed to stay atop Nicole’s midsection through the night. She stood up, wincing at the tightness in her leg. Her body produced a symphony of noises as she stretched out. She placed the book back on the bookshelf and headed for the door.

“You’re leaving?” a voice said.

“Hey, kiddo. I’m just going to change and then eat. Want to come with?”

“Yeah!” The little girl grabbed Nicole’s hand as they walked towards the stairs. Nicole told Alice to get some bowls out as she went to change. Once finished, she met Alice in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a huge smile. Nicole hopped to the cabinet where she put the Lucky Charms and then went to the fridge to get the milk. She grabbed two spoons and sat at the table. Nicole poured a bowl for Alice and a bowl for herself, then poured in the milk. The young girl inhaled the cereal at an alarming rate. “Another bowl?”

“Okay, but eat it slower alright kid?”

“Fine.” Alice finished her second bowl when the front door of the homestead opened. “Aunt Waverly!” The kid went running to the front of the house. “I had TWO bowls of Lucky Charms.”

“Wait, what?” the brunette said with wide-eyes and an annoyed look on her face.

“Nicky let me have it. She’s the best!”

“Well, let me go have a chat with Nicky. You go upstairs sweetie. Okay?”

“Okay!” The little girl ran up the stairs, her heels thumping on the wood. Waverly rushed into the kitchen, face covered in anger.

“You let Alice have sugary cereal? That shit is bad for her,” the brunette yelled.

“Woah, can’t be any worse than mac and cheese and hotdog. Plus, the kid was so happy when I bought them,” the redhead put her hands up in defense.

“I don’t know who you think you are. Don’t try to make parenting decisions for my niece!”

“One: Wynonna was okay with it. Two: don’t even speak to me about parenting. You know nothing about me.” The redhead put the dishes in the sink before limping upstairs. Waverly notices her sudden change in demeanor when she brought up parenting. She tried not to think too much about how Nicole looked so broken. Her eyes showed sadness, anger. Waverly shoved the box of cereal back in the cupboard before going into her room and slamming the door. Wynonna came running in a second after.

“Jesus Waves, are you trying to wake up all of Purgatory? What’s your deal?”

“My deal, Wynonna? Your friend is giving Alice sugary foods! Spoiling her!”

“Relax babygirl. It’s fine if Alice has a little sugar, plus she loves Nicole.”

“She’s a parasite. Eating our food, using our water.” She had her arms crossed in front of her. 

“She actually paid for the food Waves. Give her a chance,” the older Earp said.

“I don’t like her Wynonna. I want her out as soon as possible. Now excuse me, I’m going to work.” She pushed her sister out of the room and then changed into her red and blue ‘Shorty’s’ shirt. “Stupid ‘Nicky’. Spoiling my niece. Living in my house,” she mumbled. She left the house quickly before running into any one.

Wynonna found Nicole heading down the stairs about a half hour later.

“So, I have to meet Doc about something. Can you watch Alice today?”

“Who is Doc? And of course, I’ll watch her. Can you actually give us a ride into town? My truck is there.”

“Baby daddy and yes I can,” she threw up finger guns. 

“Okay, one second.” The redhead went through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in search of some ibuprofen.

“Bingo,” she said as she found the bottle. She shook out two pills and swallowed them before going out to find Alice. “Kiddo, you want to get a milkshake? I really want one.”

“Yeah!” They piled into Wynonna’s old blue and white truck that spluttered awake when the key was put into the ignition. The truck kept lurching as the drove. They took the long drive to the center of town and Wynonna pulled up in front of the saloon.

“Have a fun day, don’t do anything stupid,” the brunette said.

“Thanks, Wyn.”

“Bye mama!”

The pair walked into the saloon and Nicole immediately spotted Chrissy sitting across from another woman. She limped over to the table she was at. “Hey, Chrissy. Nice to see you again.”

“Hey! Nicole, how’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Little kiddo here wanted a milkshake,” she patted Alice on the shoulder.

“Really? Lucky Charms and now a milkshake?” the figure sitting across from Chrissy turned to meet Nicole.

“Waverly? And yes. Wynonna already approved,” she turned to Alice. “Let’s sit at the bar huh?”

“Yeah! Let’s go, Nicky!” Waverly just rolled her eyes as they walked away.

“How do you know Nicole?” she asked her best friend. 

“I met her yesterday. She was here with Wynonna and Alice. She’s such a nice woman and definitely has a soft spot for Alice.”

“Do you know what her deal is?”

“I think you have to ask. It’s not really my place to say Waves.”

“Ugh. Chris, you’re my best friend. Why can’t you tell me? We tell each other everything.”

“This is different honey. Sorry.”

“She’s so annoying Chrissy.”

“How on Earth is that possible?”

“First, she used my shampoo! Then my mug! Now she’s trying to spoil my niece!”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to do those things, Waverly.” Waverly turned around to see Nicole sitting with Alice at the bar. Her hand rested on the little kid's back. They were both laughing and Alice wore a child smile, her pearly whites on full display. Nicole's cane rested against the wood beside her.

“What’s the deal with her leg anyway?”

“Ask her Waves. I’m sure she’ll tell you.”

“Ugh, well I have to get to work. I’ll call you later.” The younger woman stood up and headed towards the bar.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next three chapters done so be on the lookout. Arrivederci :)


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly starts to feel things, Alice and Nicole broTP is off the charts, Waverly finds out new information, and Wynonna has a surprise for Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Waverly goes through a whole roller coaster of emotions.

_ “Oh please, say to me _

_ You’ll let me be your man _

_ And please, say to me _

_ You’ll let me hold your hand _

_ Now, let me hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand” _

At the bar, Rosita quickly laid eyes on the redhead.

“Nicole, back for more?”

“A chocolate milkshake for me and my car keys, please. Alice, what do you want?”

“I’ll get a chocolate too! Like Nicky!”

“Alright, two chocolate shakes coming right up for our best customers. I’ll grab your keys too.” She shot a wink at the pair before going off the make the shakes.

She returned with two shakes, sprayed whipped cream on the top and dropped two straws in the glasses. Then, she grabbed the truck keys that were stored underneath the bar and handed them to Nicole.

“So, how’s your day been?”

“Great! Nicky let me have TWO bowls of Lucky Charms!”

“Wow! Two bowls?” the brunette said with a shocked expression. 

“Yeah! Nicky is the best!”

“I bet she is.” She rested her hand on top of Nicole’s and gave her a sly grin.

Waverly noticed this interaction as she dried off a crate of glasses. She saw how Rosita leaned in further with every word. She saw the spark in Rosita’s eyes whenever Nicole spoke. She took note of their hands,  _ touching _ . Something grew in the pit of her stomach. She felt anger towards her coworker? She felt jealousy? Surely not. She hated Nicole. She stole Alice and now she had the audacity to flirt with the bartender! How dare she! 

“Waverly? I’m pretty sure that glass is dry,” Shorty said coming up from behind her.

“Oops, silly me,” she said with a smile. She tried to ignore her internal conflict but it was very hard when that conflict was sitting in front of you. She hated the way Nicole easily chatted with Rosita, adding Alice into the conversation too. Rosie had always been good with Alice. Ever since Wynonna thought it would be a great idea to bring a newborn baby to happy hour. Rosita even gave them a plate of fries and their fingers touched once more. Who was this girl? The three of them were all laughing, smiling, having a good time. They seemed like they had known each other for years.

What really did it for her was when Rosita said she was going on a break and left the building with Nicole and Alice. Why would Waverly care anyway? She doesn’t even like Nicole. But the sight left an unsettling taste in her mouth.

Rosita, Nicole, and Alice went to the park, with Alice running off to go play with other kids in the sandbox. The two women left alone, sat on a park bench in the shade under a tree.

“You’re good with Alice you know,” Rosita said softly.

“Well, I do have a daughter.”

“Oh right. Tell me about her. Only if you want.”

Nicole pulled the photo out from her wallet and handed it to the other woman. “This is Emma. She’s 3. She is truly perfection. She’s the light and joy of my life.”

“She’s adorable. Just like her mom.”

“She’s one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet. Maybe sweeter than Alice.”

“You’ll get her back Nicole. I know you will. I have to run back to work, but I’ll see ya around?” Rosita said as she checked her watch.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.”

“Great. See ya, Nicole,” she practically skipped away. Nicole sat back, seeping into the wooden bench. She let herself soak up the sun as Alice kept playing. Even with the medication, she could feel the heat in her leg. A fire running up and down the long pink scar. Before she knew it, Alice jumped into her lap.

“What are we doing now Nicky?”

“Want to go to the movies?”

“Yes please!”

The walked to the theatre that was just down the street. They opted for a kid-friendly animation film and settled for some popcorn. Alice had found her way to lean on Nicole as they watched, slowly drifting to sleep. When the film had finished, Nicole made sure not to wake the kid as they drove back to the homestead. 

—-

Rosita walked back into Shorty’s with a huge smile on her face.

“How was your break, Rosie?” Waverly asked trying not to sound so suspicious.

“It was wonderful. Spent some extra time with Nicole.” Waverly would be lying if she said she didn’t feel anything. Rage grumbled in her stomach, her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

“Nicole isn’t that great you know.”

“Are you blind Waves? She’s so kind and such a sweetheart. She’s also great with kids.”

“I wouldn’t say spoiling ‘great with kids’ but okay,” the smaller girl said rolling her eyes.

“Her daughter is just the cutest thing in the world, aside from her.” Waverly stood there shocked. First, Rosita had feelings for Nicole. Second, Nicole had a kid? Where is the kid? Maybe she really did need to get to know the redhead. Waverly got lost in her thoughts. A certain dimpled smile came to mind with piercing brown irises. Her hands, her skin looked so soft. She remembered how Rosita  _ touched _ her. “Waves? Are you okay?”

“Just peachy.” She forcefully smiled and grabbed an order. She stalked away to the table, leaving Rosita speechless, jaw hanging open slightly.

Jealousy did not look good on the smaller woman. Everyone in town noticed too. The folks at the bar constantly asked if she was alright and she was quick to answer ‘yes.’ Her shift felt like it had gone on for eternity. Her head, full of floating thoughts. Was she too mean? She didn’t know anything about this woman. Besides the fact, she was annoyingly beautiful and everyone already seemed to like her. Maybe she would get the ‘nicest person in Purgatory’ sash. Waverly wasn’t even bothered when Champ came into the bar and wouldn’t leave her alone.

A few hours later Rosita had left, so Waverly kept busy with serving all the patrons in the bar. She was so caught up in making drinks, she didn’t even realize a certain someone had walked into the bar until she was face-to-face with her.

“If you’re looking for Rosita, she already left. You can show yourself out,” Waverly said pointing towards the door as Nicole took a seat at the bar.

“Actually, I was looking for you, but I can leave,” the redhead said shyly. She rubbed the back of her neck looking towards the door.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted your opinion.” She pulled out two toys from the backpack she had. “Would Alice like the yellow or green dinosaur more?”

“What’s your deal with Alice anyway? Why are you spoiling her?” The younger woman said in an annoyed tone. She crossed her arms, “green. She loves green.”

“Look, I wouldn’t expect to know or care Waverly, but I just lost my daughter so I’d appreciate it if you could back off a little,” Nicole said as she got up and left the bar.

“Shit,” Waverly mumbled to herself. Now she did feel bad. A little. What confused her the most is why would Wynonna take her in as if she was a lost dog. It made sense as to why Nicole was so good with Alice. They seemed to bond so easily. 

“Waverly Earp! Gus and Curtis raised you better than that!” Shorty said as he pulled her aside. “You better go and apologize to that woman.”

“Yes, Shorty. I will.” Short was a third parent to the Earps. He had let them work in the bar since they were legally allowed. Wynonna had gone off to become a cop while Waverly stayed at the bar. Disappointing Shorty was almost as bad as disappointing Gus. Waverly was sure he would tell Gus what happened.

“You get on now. Fix your attitude and apologize.” Waverly nodded in response and started walking to her jeep. The whole ride to the homestead she thought of ways to come about the apology. She had been rude but she wasn’t comfortable with Nicole still. She was a stranger! She could be playing Wynonna like a fiddle.

She walked into the homestead only to be greeted with a ‘shhh.’ She saw Nicole sprawled across the couch, ice pack resting on her leg.

“Alice is napping. Wynonna went to the store with Doc.”

“O-kay,” Waverly drew out the last syllable, unsure of what to say next.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends.”

“My cane. I left it in my truck like an idiot. Can you get it?”

“Fine.” The keys were rested on the floor by her backpack. She went back outside and towards the old truck. The inside was fairly messy, random items were spread throughout the cab.

However, she did notice the two taped pictures on the dashboard. The ones Wynonna had seen earlier. The light in Nicole’s eyes from playing with Alice had been captured in the pictures. Her smile, as bright as possible. She had ‘lost’ the child. Was she dead? Waverly just grabbed the cane and exited the vehicle.

She reentered the homestead and placed the cane next to the woman laying down.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier,” the brunette said faintly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to like me. I get it,” Nicole said with an unreadable look on her face. “I’ll be out of your hair in no time. Rosita offered me a place to stay but Wynonna said Alice wouldn’t like that.”

“Of course Rosita offered,” Waverly mumbled to herself.

“What was that?”

“I can make it up to you. Lunch tomorrow?”

“Uh, yeah sure,” the redhead said cautiously.

“Great.” Waverly bounced up the stairs and went to her room.

Once Nicole heard the door ‘click’ shut she mumbled: “that was weird.”

Alice came leaping down the stairs, skipping every other. “Hey, Nicky!”

“Kid, I thought you were sleeping?!”

“Auntie Waverly was loud. She’s on the phone I think.” The redhead sighed.

“Well, I got you somethin’, Alice. Grab my backpack will ya?”

“Mkay!” Alice retrieved the black backpack with the Police Academy emblem on the front. Standard issue to all trainees. Nicole reached into the bad and pulled out the green brachiosaurus and Alice’s eyes doubled in size.

“This is for you kiddo. For making my day really special,” the redhead barely got the words out before the little girl jumped on her, wrapping her arms tightly around Nicole’s neck.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

“I figured you would like it.”

“I do!” Then Wynonna walked in, bag in hand, filled with the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. “Look, mama! Nicky got me a dinosaur!”

“That’s pretty cool darling!” They high fived as Wynonna went into the kitchen and Alice ran upstairs. Nicole followed in the kitchen asking if she could help in any way. “You look beat Haught. What gives?”

“I just have a bunch of legal stuff to do. Shae is demanding the papers be signed or she’s gonna sue me. And I may have gone a little too far playing with Alice and my leg hurts like hell.”

“Sometimes you have to say no, Haught. She can take it,” Wynonna said, patting the other woman on the shoulder.

“It’s something about her damn eyes and smile that I just can’t say no,” the redhead said honestly.

_ In Waverly’s Room _

Waverly frantically phoned her best friend.

“Jeez Chrissy, I asked her to lunch. What do I do!”

_ “Just talk to her Waves.” _

“I saw- I saw the pictures of her kid. If she was so happy why isn’t she trying to go back?”

_ “She has a lot to do. Ask her these questions. You know I won’t answer.” _

“Rosita is all over her Chris!”

_ “Is that a problem? You have Champ last time I checked Waves. Don’t be offended that Rosita didn’t hit on you. Nicole is a good person, give her a chance.” _

‘It’s not that. It’s that Nicole was flirting back,’ Waverly thought to herself.

Instead, she answered with, “I’ll call you after, Wynonna is calling for dinner.”

_ “See ya. Call me later, Waves.”  _ With that, Waverly walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen table.

“Thanks for joining us babygirl. We’ve only been waiting for years,” Wynonna said sarcastically.

“Shut it ‘Nonna.”

“Geez okay.” The group ate mostly in silence except Alice telling Nicole all sorts of dinosaur facts. Different heights, weights, colors, types, what they ate. Everything. It was a lot to keep up with but Nicole did her best, nodding along.

Once they finished dinner, Alice was off to bed, Waverly did the dishes, and Wynonna sat with Nicole out on the porch.

“So, I got you a job down at the police station,” Wynonna said after a few minutes of silence.

Nicole looked up from her cup of tea, “what!?”

“Kinda as a filer/receptionist kinda thing. You would help with the intel and ideas and such. I figured you need a job. Police work without the physical stuff. Sheriff wants to meet with you tomorrow morning.”

“Jesus Wynonna. I don’t know what to say. Thank you!”

“I figured I could do something for you. I haven’t seen Alice so happy before, so if you get to stick around I think that’s best for everyone. I know legal fees aren’t cheap so you can still stay at the homestead for free.”

“Thank you so much. Drinks on me tomorrow?”

“Of course. Free drinks! Don’t go telling anyone you got me all soft. I have a reputation to uphold,” the two embraced as the words left Wynonna’s mouth.

“Yes Captain,” Nicole said with a faux salute. “Well, I’m gonna sleep since I gotta wake up early tomorrow, but thank you Wynonna. For everything.”

“Night Haught. You’re welcome. Gotta help a fellow mother out.”

—-

The next morning the air was still musty but Nicole felt a little more relaxed. As Wynonna would say, it was the ‘asscrack of dawn’ when Nicole awoke. She was a bit nervous about going to meet the sheriff. She hadn’t stepped in a police office since the day of the accident. Not even to collect her belongings. Her fellow officers had brought her stuff to her house. She also hadn’t had a job since. Her leg being in so much pain plus the baby kept her busy.

She had put on her best navy blue dress pants with a matching blazer and a white buttoned shirt underneath. A thin, matching tie was worn as well. You only get one first impression. She threw on a pair of light brown leather shoes and grabbed her cane. No one else was awake yet and she had started to recognize all the spots on the homestead that didn’t squeak when you stepped on them. Unfortunately, her bad leg still thumped a bit heavier causing a little more racket than she had hoped.

She ate a quick bowl of cereal before hobbling out of the house hastily. The sheriff’s department wasn’t essentially across the street from Shorty’s so Nicole had some time to think. She couldn’t believe she was going to start working again. She’d have to look into some legal things for her custody battle, but at least she would have something to do in the meantime.

The station was run-down, not nearly as nice as her previous workplace. They probably had little to no funding for the department by the looks of some wooden planks coming off the walls. The floors looked like they hadn’t been cleaned in ages and the filing cabinets had splotches of rust. There was a wooden door with ‘sheriff’ written on it. The office had the blinds open, and inside sat a man with gray hair and a rather impressive mustache. His Stetson sat on top of a stack of case files and he there were a few picture frames on the desk.

Nicole knocked on the door and heard a rough but quiet ‘come in.’ She walked in and stuck her hand out.

“I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“The name is Randy Nedley. You can call me Sheriff or Nedley like everyone else. Whatever you prefer. Wynonna has told me quite a bit about you. She isn’t allowed in the station quite yet but she did catch me at happy hour at Shorty’s.”

“All good things I hope,” the redhead said as she shrunk down in the seat she was sitting in.

“Yes. Yes indeed. I looked you up and I was shocked. Top of your class at the academy recruited instantly to one of the best police departments and worked up the ranks quite quickly for someone so young. A silver star, a purple heart, merit award, general commendation, public service. You were quite the cop.”

“That was before the accident, sir. I haven’t done any police work since.”

“Well, I’ll give you the job. We got stacks of files that need to be filed and you will watch the front desk is people come in looking for help. You will also be the one to receive files that are needed for cases, as you will know where they are. You will also be called for your insights on certain cases. You are still a valuable asset.”

“Thank you very much, Sheriff. I really do appreciate it.”

“Come on kid, I’ll show you to the files.”

Nedley wasn’t lying when he said they had a lot of files. Stacks and stacks of paper piled on top of a hidden desk and along the floor. He said something about having to redo a ton because some of his officers crossed out certain words on certain forms. Like crossing out ‘missing person’ for ‘missing pet.’ He reassured the fact that not all of his deputies were like that though. Dolls, Doc, Jeremy, and Wynonna did great work.

“I’d say file as long as you can until you get bored, then work the desk. Today you can leave at lunchtime but I expect you to be back tomorrow. An easy 9-5 job.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Anytime kid. Take care of yourself. I’ll be in my office,” he said as he patted Nicole on the shoulder.

Nicole dove straight into a particular pile stacked on a black-cushioned chair. All missing person reports used for pets. The people of Purgatory had a huge missing pet problem apparently. She dedicated certain locations for different categories. Murder cases, missing people, missing pets, arson, drunk cases, car crashes, assault. They each had their own section, files in alphabetical order.

Naturally, she skimmed through some of the files that looked more interesting. Most of them were either closed or cold and rather dated. All the current files were on peoples’ desks. She read up about a few people from town, recognizing a few. They weren’t cold-blooded killers, just people who drank too much and liked to throw hands at each other. She was so lost in the files she didn’t even realize when someone walked in the door.

“Nicole?”

“Oh, hi Chrissy. Do you need something?”

“I don’t work here, just came to see my dad. He told me you got a job here so I thought I would keep you company for today.”

“Well come on in. I’ve barely made a dent.” Chrissy sat on the now-empty black-cushioned chair as Nicole started on a new pile that was on the corner of the desk.

“So, how’s it going so far?”

“I mean, I only read up about the York brothers. Seem like a troublesome couple of boys.”

“No, I mean how is Purgatory treating you?”

“Very well actually. Wynonna letting me stay with her, getting me the job, hanging with Alice. It’s all comforting in a way. I know I have a huge shitstorm coming up with custody and the divorce.”

“What about Waverly,” the brunette pushed.

“Waverly? She doesn’t like me too much. Thinks I spoil Alice too much.”

“I think she’s jealous. It took a while for Alice to like her. Took you nearly five seconds.”

“Jealous? I doubt it. She didn’t like me when she decided to shoot-on-site,” the redhead chuckled, putting more files away.

“She just doesn’t understand. She doesn’t know why you’re here. Maybe that would give her clarity.”

“I know you’re friends and all, but she has no interest in gettin’ to know me. All she does is glare. I don’t need her pity. Plus, if I get my daughter back, I don’t know if I’m stayin’ here.”

Chrissy sat, unsure of what to say next. Wynonna would surely be heartbroken if Nicole up and left. Sure, Purgatory wasn’t the greatest place to raise a kid, but would she really just leave? She’s already made such great connections with Wynonna, Alice, and even Rosita. She was even winning over Shorty.

“You would really leave?”

“Can’t be a filer forever Chrissy. Plus I would have to look for what’s best for Emma. But first, I have to start the custody battle process. We lived in one of the best neighborhoods, great education too, but I can’t go back there.” You could easily detect the heartbreak in Nicole’s voice. She just kept filling the cabinet with files, putting all her weight on her left leg.

“You know, you didn’t have to dress up. Most of the time, when my dad isn’t in uniform, he wears Hawaiin shirts.”

“First impressions,” the redhead said with a shrug. “Guess I’m not used to this small town thing quite yet.”

“You're telling me you dressed like that at home?” Chrissy said, jaw hanging in shock.

“I mean, I had to wear an officer uniform. We had formal uniforms too which was basically a suit. For fancy police dinners and award ceremonies. My wife insisted on going to fancy places for dinner though and dressing to the nines all the time.” Now her voice was pinched with anger. Her eyes blazing with irritation at the memory.

“Well, Nicole, it’s been fun but I gotta run. I’ll catch you later okay?”

“Yeah, you know where to find me.” Chrissy stood up and walked to Nicole before giving her a bone-crushing hug.

Waverly stood outside the office door, mouth hanging open. What was the deal with everyone touching Nicole? She’d have to ask Chrissy about it later. She walked to the doorway of the room and cleared her throat letting them know she was present. Nicole and Chrissy jumped apart at the noise before looking at the source of the sound.

“Hey, Waves! What’s up?” Chrissy asked.

“It’s time for lunch with Nicole.”

“Jeez, it’s lunchtime already?” Nicole said looking at her watch.

“Yeah, sorry about that Nic! See ya later!” Chrissy said before waving at both Nicole and Waverly.

“Let me just finish this pile. I only have a few more,” Nicole said. Waverly nodded and took Chrissy’s old seat. Waverly took in the view of Nicole. She was not in her laid back style. No sweatpants, no jeans. Though Nicole still looked good in sweats, this was the real deal. Waverly could feel her mouth go dry and she licked her lips. 

The suit was well-tailored, hugging all the right places. No one in Purgatory ever dressed like that except for Dolls. He came in, guns-a-blazing with his black suit. Coming from the FBI, he said it was standard. The navy blue made Nicole’s hair pop more. She was very well put together. All the way down to her city-slicker shoes. Champ hadn’t even looked like  _ that _ at their senior prom. He wore a too large tux and didn’t even wear a tie. So why did she have to look so good? It was certainly not fair.

Waverly didn’t register when Nicole called her name. The first, second or third time. 

“Waverly I’m done. Are you ready to head out?”

“What-oh! Um, yeah,” she said with her cheeks gushing red.

“Here goes nothing,” they both mumbled at the same time, the other not knowing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next huh? Arrivederci!


	4. I'm Looking Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting lunch. A lil jealousy. A lil drama.
> 
> WARNING *Mentions of violence* Skip over italicized if needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat Barrell is my idol. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk. Enjoy!

_“I’m looking through you, where did you go_

_I thought I knew you, what did I know_

_You don’t look different, but you have changed_

_I’m looking through you, you’re not the same_

_Your lips are moving, I cannot hear_

_Your voice is soothing, but the words aren’t clear_

_You don’t sound different, I’ve learned the game_

_I’m looking through you, you’re not the same”_

Waverly thought it was best not to go to Shorty’s. It was definitely not just because Rosita was working. She just figured Nicole had eaten a lot from there recently. So, they drove out to a Chinese restaurant in Waverly’s jeep. They sat in awkward silence until they finally reached their destination. It seemed like it took hours when in reality, it was a ten-minute drive. Surprisingly enough, Nicole beat the smaller woman to the door and held it open for her. Through all the ways Waverly acted, Nicole was still nice to her.

They sat opposite from each other in a booth. Neither one knowing what to say. Waverly seemed to be in deep thought, eyebrows knitted together as if she was thinking of something puzzling. The two just stared at each other, until Nicole spoke up.

“Is there something you want to ask me, Waverly?” Nicole said, tilting her head to the right slightly.

“How’d you know?”

“I can see it in your face. Now, what do you want to know?”

Before truly thinking, the brunette blurted out, “your leg.”

Nicole drew in a deep breath as she recalled the memory.

_Around 1.5 years ago_

_Officer Haught and several other officers were in the warehouse. They had just received intel that the serial killer had been spotted going in there. Out by the docks from the marina. Helicopters and other police officers surrounded the building. Snipers were located all over, ready to shoot-on-site. Several officers had split up, trying to cover each section of the building so the killer couldn’t escape._

_Nicole was entering the Southwest wing when she spotted the target. She reached for her radio, hiding behind a stack of wood._

_“This is Haught. I have eyes on the perp in the Southwest wing. Requesting backup.”_

_“Haught.” It was the Chief. “Don’t pursue unless you are sure you have a clean shot. We can’t have you get hurt.”_

_“Haught. This is Daniels. I’m with Officer Barett, we are on-route to the Southwest wing.”_

_Before Nicole could respond, she was grabbed and blindfolded. Gun dropping from her hand. She was lifted and carried until she could feel cool metal beneath her. The blindfold was ripped off, fluorescent light, blinding her eyes. She could tell she was still in the warehouse. The ceiling was the same. That’s when she came face-to-face with the sick bastard that had killed thirteen women._

_“I never thought I would have a cop under my knife,” he said cooly._

_“Fuck you,” Nicole spat, blood spewing out. The knife dug into her leg, moving from the thigh to the calf. She screamed, the scream echoing off the walls of the building. All the officers rushed to the source of the sound. Frantically screaming into their radios. That’s when the gunshot came to the knee. One of the lousiest officers thought they had a shot on the guy, hitting Nicole instead. “Jesus, fuck. What the shit!”_

_The killer was caught off guard, and Nicole grabbed the knife from his hand and plunged it into his neck._

_She passed out after hearing several other gunshots ringing through the warehouse. When she woke up, her wife stood over her._

_“That was really dumb Nicky. I told you, you should be a cop,” Shae said, barely looking at her wife._

_“It’s not like I fucking asked to get taken by a serial killer. What happened after that?”_

_“Nasty on the right leg. You can thank your coworker for the gunshot wound to the knee. We removed it but it caused a hell of a lot of damage. It will take years of physical therapy.”_

_Then the Chief walked in._

_“Haught, you can press charges on Officer Walker for shooting you. He was fired immediately.”_

_End of flashback_

Waverly sat there, jaw on the floor. Floored by what happened. She learned that’s how Nicole was awarded a few of the awards she had displayed in her room. The others were from her outstanding work as an officer and community service. Nicole had been through hell and back. But Waverly knew that Nicole didn’t want her pity.

She let out a small, “wow.” And Nicole just nodded along.

“Why are you so open about telling people?” Waverly asked.

“I already lost everything. What’s the point in hiding it?”

“So, why isn’t it healed?”

“The bullet was lodged in a weird way, causing a lot of damage to muscles and nerves. Same with the cut. It’s a lot of irreversible damage. Plus healthcare is kinda crazy in the states.”

“Wasn’t your wife a doctor? Couldn’t she help?”

“She was more focused on discovering the next big medical breakthrough to pay attention to her family,” Nicole said as she grit her teeth through the sentence. Nicole wasn’t the only one who was mad, Waverly was fuming inside. How could anyone be treated that way? No one deserves that. Waverly eyed the rings that Nicole had been spinning on her finger. The gold band reflected the light hanging over there. Nicole had been looking out the window, not even paying attention to what her hands were doing.

Waverly took the time to examine the woman sitting across from her. The hurt puppy look in her eyes, the wrinkles on her face. The pain and sorrow in her voice as she spoke.

“So, Rosita said you had a kid,” which came out more of a question than a statement. Nicole’s eyes snapped from the window to Waverly at the mention of her kid.

“Um, yeah. I have a daughter.” She pulled out the same photo from her wallet, the one she showed Rosita earlier. “Her name is Emma and she’s three.”

Waverly smiled down at the picture. It was adorable. “She looks just like you.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Tell me more about her.”

So Nicole told her everything. A huge smile was plastered to her face as she spoke. How her daughter had the same dimples. The same hair. A laugh that could fill a void. The energy of a puppy. Her big brown eyes. The way her face crinkled as she smiled. Her favorite foods, colors, television shows. Her favorite books and toys that were in her room. Different memories of the two playing together, even when Nicole was injured. She had fought through her injury to be there for her daughter. She smiled through the pain to make sure her daughter had fun.

Waverly could easily tell how much of a good mother Nicole was, but she was still uneasy. Waverly was a planner and Nicole Haught was not in the plan. She appeared out of thin air in her home overnight. Of course, Waverly wanted to get to know the woman more. She was beautiful and very intriguing. But there seemed to be many layers to the woman sitting in front of her. Waverly saw her in a new light now. She thought this woman was just another random gal in the bar making big plans with Wynonna. Wynonna always had strangers at the Homestead saying they were gonna buy a bar, or get into bull riding. Nicole was definitely not one of those. The thought of Rosita liking Nicole crept into the back of Waverly’s mind. It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Waverly didn’t speak of her hardships in life. She didn’t feel particularly ready yet. Not that there was any chance to. Nicole talked about her daughter the whole time. Waverly wasn’t even listening at that point. She just watched Nicole’s hand gestures and facial expressions. She listened to how Nicole’s voice floated through her ears. The warmth behind her voice. She was broken from her trance when her phone rang. It was just Champ. He was at the station after getting into a bar fight. She let out a long sigh, letting her head fall into her hands. It was only then, Nicole stopped talking.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked. Genuine concern covered her face.

“I have to go bail out my boyfriend from the station,” she said, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“Oh, okay, I guess it works out. My truck is there,” Nicole said with a smile and a shrug. The brunette was a bit relieved when Nicole made no judgment towards her boyfriend. Waverly covered the bill, as promised, and they left for the station. The car was once again filled with an awkward silence as they drove.

Waverly was filled with shock when Nicole didn’t follow her into the station or get in her truck. She just walked with her cane straight over to Shorty’s. The smaller woman couldn’t get distracted, she had to bail her boy-man out. She plastered on a fake smile as she talked to Lonnie, one of the deputies, about what happened. Champ had gotten into a disagreement over a game of pool, losing a hundred bucks from getting beat. He started swinging punches claiming the other guy cheated. She literally dragged him out of the station by the ear and scolded him. She left him outside the station and drove back to the Homestead with a million different thoughts.

Wynonna was in the family room with Alice watching something stupid on the television when Waverly walked in. She could smell the scent of mac and cheese. Two empty bowls cluttered the coffee table in front of Wynonna, with two cups, one smelling like whiskey. One redhead was nowhere to be found.

“Auntie Waverly!” Alice said with a large grin.

“Where were you babygirl?” Wynonna asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Lunch and then I had to bail Champ out. Bar fight. Again,” she said angrily.

“You really have to break up with that rodeo clown, Waves.” Waverly decided not to respond and just shrugged as she went upstairs to her room. She thought she could call Chrissy to tell her how lunch went.

_“Hey, Waves! How are ya?”_ Chrissy asked cheerfully through the phone.

“Where are you? It’s loud in the background?”

_“I’m out bowling.”_

“What? With who?”

_“Nicole and Rosita. I saw them at Shorty’s and Rosita was coming off from her shift. Anyway, what’s up?”_

“I’ll just call you later, Chris.” She hung up without waiting for a response. Waverly let out a large, forceful breath before plopping down on her bed. She was definitely a little jealous. Not only was Nicole out, having a fun time. She was out with Rosita and Chrissy, her best friend, while Waverly had to deal with her stupid boyfriend. She hadn’t realized how long she had been laying in bed until Wynonna knocked on the door. “Go away.”

“Jeez babygirl, who pissed in your cheerios?” Wynonna laughed, poking her head through the doorway. “Anyway, cheer up. Haughtstuff bought pizza for dinner.”

Wynonna left and Waverly had really debated whether or not she should go downstairs. She knew she couldn’t possibly be mad at Nicole making friends _that weren’t her._ But Chrissy? She was her best friend ever since she could remember.

Downstairs, Wynonna and Alice hadn’t moved from the couch, but there was chatter coming from the porch. Waverly peeked out the window, only to see Nicole having a lively conversation with Chrissy. The pizza box was right between the two women. Great. She went out, smiled and waved, and grabbed a slice before sitting on one of the rocking chairs. She noticed Nicole was no longer in a suit, but in casual clothing. No way would she bowl in a suit. Rosita had lent her some clothes. Chrissy had turned around from her spot on the stairs and looked at her friend.

“Hey, Waves.”

“How was bowling?” she answered shortly.

“It was great! Nicole totally made a fool out of me and Rosie though.”

“Where is Rosita?”

“She had something come up.” Then Chrissy turned to the redhead who was silently eating her pizza. “Will you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Waverly.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later, Chrissy.” Nicole stood up and went inside to watch cartoons with Alice and Wynonna. Alice happily climbed into Nicole’s lap after she sat down on the couch.

“What’s up with you Waverly? You seem tense.” Waverly was always amazed at how well Chrissy could read her.

“I had to bail Champ out after lunch with Nicole.”  
  
“Oh jeez. For what? Oh! How was lunch?”

“A bar fight. Lunch was fine.” Waverly debated whether or not to tell Chrissy about what she had felt. Her thoughts about Nicole and Rosita, or really just Nicole in general.

“First, you wouldn’t stop ranting about her, but now you’ve talked to her and won’t talk about her?”

“She’s just stealing everyone from me! Wynonna, Alice, you, even Rosita!”

“Waverly, I am still your best friend. We honestly just had nothing to do and Nicole needs some fun in her life. She’s about to have this huge legal battle and needs people to keep her mind off it.”

Waverly hadn’t thought of that. Nicole was always occupied doing things, but now she understood why. She usually volunteered to cook, go to the store, play with Alice.

“She also needs people to testify on her behalf. To show how good of a person she is. We have to get to know her,” Chrissy added after being met by silence. She then said she had to run before Nedley got worried and ran inside to say goodbye to the three girls on the couch. Then, she said bye to Waverly and drove away, kicking up a cloud of dust.

\---

The next morning, Waverly was met with silence throughout the homestead. There was a note on the fridge that said _‘at Shorty’s.”_

Taking advantage of being alone, Waverly couldn’t help herself but float into her sister’s room. Wynonna and Nicole had still been sharing a bed since no one bothered to try and clean out Willa’s old room. Normally, Waverly would never do this, but she couldn’t resist the urge.

She simply began digging through the redhead’s belongings. Most of her things consisted of clothes and files. Mostly medical files. All her police awards were in a small, black box. There was a photo of Nicole from graduation from the police academy, and a few photos with her squadron at her old station. Waverly couldn’t lie to herself, Nicole looked good in uniform. Maybe even better than she did in that blue suit. There were more pictures of Emma, and some of a woman Waverly had never seen before. She soon figured out it was Nicole’s wife. Nicole had kept a few of their wedding photos too. They both looked so happy together. There was a purple, velvet box with Nicole’s wedding band inside. The one thing that stood out to Waverly, was the plush cat. How strange. Waverly realized the time and smacked her head on the dresser as she stood up. She was going to be late for work. She frantically put everything back as best as she could, trying to make it look like no one went through the stuff.

She changed at lightning pace and ran out the door, speeding all the way to Shorty’s. When she got there, it wasn’t hard to find Nicole in the back of the bar with Wynonna and Alice across from her. She had piles of papers on the tables and was on the phone. Waverly made her way behind the bar, never taking her eyes off the table. Rosita seemed to notice.

“She’s signing her divorce papers and working out the logistics of the custody battle,” she said, not peeling her eyes from the table either. That would explain why Nicole took her ring off. The smaller woman couldn’t get anything words out before a customer flagged her down for a beer.

Nicole stood up, stretched out her leg, and shoved some papers into an envelope. She walked out of the saloon, presumably to the mailbox on the corner of the street. She returned with no envelope in her hand and a look of relief.

“Well, Haught damn! You’re a free woman!” Wynonna clapped the taller woman on the back. “Barkeep! Let’s get some whiskey over here!”

Rosita rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. Wynonna had called Doc to come pick Alice up before the celebration started. She set down two generous glasses of whiskey and congratulated Nicole, resting her hand on the ginger’s forearm. She lingered a little longer than Waverly liked. Nicole shoved the other stack of papers in her backpack before starting on her glass. Wynonna, in Wynonna fashion, already finished her drink and refilled it. 

Nedley and little Nedley had popped in while Nicole gave them vital information. The trial was in a few months, perfect for strengthening more relationships with the people of Purgatory so they could testify on Nicole’s behalf. Nicole had also phoned her old chief, which he agreed to help too. Obviously, Rosita and Wynonna agreed also.

Nedley snuck away and Chrissy hung out to have a few drinks too. Waverly kept a close eye on them. Unfortunately, she was working till closing and couldn’t join even if she wanted too. The three of them, then four when Rosita joined, had gotten way too drunk. They sand loudly, but Shorty didn’t seem to mind. He quickly turned to like Nicole as he saw her with Alice. Waverly was surprised when he said not to cut them off yet. Wynonna had probably drunk half of the whiskey in the bar by the time Nicole stumbled with her cane to the bar. She had a goofy smile as she asked for some french fries and another round.

“Fries, I can do. More alcohol, no way,” Waverly said with a small grin.

“Come on, I just got divorced! Have a little sympathy,” the redhead slurred.

“Fine. Last round.”

“Great!” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s face, placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and hobbled back to the table. Waverly stood still, shocked. Her cheek tingled with shots of electricity dancing around. She barely had time to process what happened until Champ walked over.

“What the hell! Who is that!”

“Relax Champ, she’s really drunk. She’s staying at the homestead with us,” Waverly said with a sigh.

“I don’t care that she’s drunk! She should not be kissing MY girl.”

“Being drunk has never stopped you from kissing other girls, Champ! I’m done talking to you.” Waverly went over and placed the order for the fries. Champ marched right up to the table and grabbed Nicole by the collar. He punched her in the face before Wynonna threw him off of her.

“Stay away from my girl, dyke!” Before he could say anything else, Wynonna jumped on him, getting into a full-on fistfight. Chrissy immediately jumped to get tissues for Nicole. She had a gash above her left eye and you could see bruising started to form under her eyes.

Not too long after, Nedley and a few of his deputies sprang into action and placed Champ and Wynonna in handcuffs. Nedley made his way over to check up on Nicole but she was still pretty drunk to feel any pain. They let the EMTs from the ambulance stitch up the gash and gave her some ice for the black eyes. He talked to Shorty about what happened before letting Wynonna go and decided it was best to drive Chrissy, Rosita, Nicole, and Wynonna back to the homestead. Shorty had sent Waverly home to take care of the girls, and she decided it was best to leave Champ in a cell overnight.

The four girls were fast asleep in the living room, on the couches and chairs by the time Waverly returned. Thank God Alice stayed with Doc that night. She couldn’t believe what Champ had done. She ignored all the calls from the station before going to her room. It took her a while to fall asleep from all the events that occurred. By the time she woke up, she heard hushed voices coming from downstairs.

Wynonna seemed as sober as ever, talking loudly with Rosita, while Chrissy had her head on the table. Nicole had ice pressed up against her face as she sipped her coffee. She looked like hell. Hungover did not look great with two black eyes and stitches.

“Babygirl! Finally! We were waiting for you. We are going to the diner for breakfast.”

“Let me guess, you want me to drive?”

“So smart with that big head of yours!”

It was a tight squeeze in the jeep. Wynonna called shotgun so Rosita, Chrissy, and Nicole had to squish in the back. Somehow, Nicole got stuck with the middle seat, blocking Waverly’s rearview completely. Every time she looked back, she could see the purple circles and the black stitches. She hurt knowing she was part of the reason Nicole got hurt. Surely, Nicole hadn’t meant to kiss her. She was drunk out of her mind she didn’t even know she had stitches.

When they had gotten to the diner, Chrissy decided to speak first, “Nicole, my dad wants to know if you want to press charges.”

“Nah, I don’t even remember what happened. There’s no need,” she said with a shrug. Waverly let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“What? Haught, we would all love to see him get thrown in jail,” Wynonna said, taking a big bite of her pancakes.

“It’s fine. Nothing I haven’t been through before. Just a bar fight. Do any of you remember why it started?”

“He came out of nowhere and sucker-punched you!” Rosita nearly yelled. Waverly started to feel a bit guilty as the other women tried to remember what happened. They all made wild guesses, but they were all too drunk the night before. She knew exactly what happened, but decided it was best to tell Nicole in private.

“Well, if you aren’t pressing charges, my dad is going to release him,” Chrissy said.

From then, they are talked and joked around, except for Waverly. She sat silently, keeping to herself. She felt the weight on her shoulders, carrying this secret. She watched how Rosita was unnecessarily close to Nicole. How Wynonna goofed off with the redhead. How Chrissy easily talked to Nicole with little to no effort. Maybe she was jealous of how easily the closest people in her life could bond with this stranger. Maybe she just didn’t want to lose them so easily. She always fears everyone would leave her, now it seemed like it could actually come true. Well, everyone but Champ. Which was only slightly horrifying. And as if God wanted to punish Waverly once again, Champ barreled right into the diner.

“YOU!” he pointed a stern finger at the redhead. “If you ever put your lips on my girl ever again, I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you.”

Everyone was stilled in silence. Nicole’s mouth hung open slightly. No one said a word, trying to put the pieces together. Not only was Wynonna giving a death glare at Nicole, but so was Rosita.

“Champ! That is enough. We’re done, Champ. Leave before Wynonna starts punching you again,” Waverly said firmly. He scoffed and mumbled a string of curses as he left.

“Haught, what the hell did you do?” Wynonna asked, voice as cold as ice.

“I don’t know,” she answered, putting her hands up in defeat.

“Not good enough. Tell me before I beat the shit out of you.”

“Wynonna, relax. I’ll tell you,” Waverly then looked up and connecting eyes with a pair of brown eyes. This was not how she planned to break the news. She took a few deep breaths before starting. “Last night, when Nicole came to order more fries she drunkenly kissed my cheek- probably without realizing it and Champ got mad and that’s why he punched you and now you’re hurt because of me and-”

“Waverly, relax. It’s okay. Sorry to everyone if I overstepped in anyway, but I honestly have no control when I’m drunk,” Nicole said as she stood up and placed money on the table. She grabbed her cane and left before anyone could respond. Nobody said a word after. They all pooled their money together and Waverly drove everybody to their respective houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch ya later!


	5. Don't Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nicole avoids Waverly and Waverly avoids Nicole? The answer: a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, it's been awhile. First I was in the land of no internet, then my computer broke, then I was unmotivated, and finally classes started. But alas, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_ “Since she's been gone I want no one to talk to me _

_ It's not the same but I'm to blame, it's plain to see _

_ So go away, leave me alone, don’t bother me _

_ I can’t believe that she would leave me on my own _

_ It’s just not right when every night I’m all alone _

_ I’ve got no time for you right now, don’t bother me” _

Nicole walked straight to the station upon leaving the diner. Quite frankly, she was a bit shocked at what her drunk self had done. She knew she could get like that after a few drinks, but she never would have thought she would kiss someone (even on the cheek) without their permission. She decided she should apologize, but for now, she threw herself into the files to keep occupied. Nedley said she didn’t have to come into work today but she insisted. He figured it was best not to argue with those pleading brown eyes.

She familiarized herself with more of the citizens of Purgatory that have committed crimes. She made a good dent in one of the many piles of case files. She had always been thankful for the ability to retain a lot of information. She could remember the faces and the crimes a person committed after reading their file.

What she did not expect, was to find a file on Wynonna. The woman had a very impressive rap sheet. It was in chronological order, starting since she was six. At the start, it was mostly petty theft for candy bars or toys. It was followed by bullying cases on several people from her high school. Shockingly, there was a huge section of the file about Ward Earp and Willa Earp. Nicole learned about them and how they died. Wynonna had shot both of them but it was ruled self-defense. From then, she had many public intoxication violations. She had even tried to steal a few motorcycles. The rap sheet ended the year that Wynonna became an officer of the law. Nicole had no idea how on Earth Wynonna could have gotten a job with a criminal record the length of a novel.

Nicole didn’t forget the look Wynonna gave her after Champ called her out on kissing Waverly. Of course, Wynonna was protective, but it sure did put the fear of God in the redhead. She wasn’t even sure where to put Wynonna’s file. It fit into so many different categories. She just decided to leave it off to the side.

For the next week after that, Wynonna slept on the couch and Nicole avoided Waverly at all costs. She stayed cooped up in either the station or Wynonna’s room. She would talk to Chrissy whenever she came by the station and Rosita finally stopped giving Nicole the cold shoulder after she realized she got worked up over nothing. Alice was pretty bummed out whenever Nicole came up with an excuse to avoid her. Nicole already felt uneasy with the Earp sisters, she didn’t want to overstep in any way with Alice.

It was only when Wynonna finally convinced Nicole it was okay to hang out with Alice. The little girl had cried to her mother about Nicole not being around enough. Wynonna had gotten sick of it and couldn’t take it any longer. She was still on suspension, especially after her brawl with Champ. Soon after, Wynonna decided she wasn’t mad at Nicole. She had no reason to be mad. If anyone knew about drunken mistakes, it was Wynonna. They went back to hanging out like besties in no time. The only person who still had a strained relationship with Nicole was Waverly.

Waverly could tell Nicole was avoiding her, so she avoided Nicole too. They were both stubborn, both not wanting to be the one to cave. It was hard since Wynonna and Nicole got drinks almost every night, and during the day Nicole would be chatting up a storm with Rosita at the bar.

Avoiding Nicole: failed

They hadn’t spoken unless it was a quick ‘good morning.’ Nicole took Alice to the park a lot to avoid running into the brunette at the homestead. Alice had no issues with that. Wynonna hated the park. Too much sunlight. She would always complain it was too hot but would refuse to take off her leather jacket. They would only see each other in passing at the homestead, besides family dinners that Wynonna insisted on having. When Waverly asked her sister if Nicole was avoiding her, Wynonna just shrugged and said: “she’s got a lotta shit happening.”

Wynonna wasn’t lying. Papers were spread throughout the homestead, filled with legal business. Waverly tried her best not to read them, but they were just laying out in the open. Besides ‘ _ Nicole Haught’,  _ the name ‘ _ Shae Pressman’ _ was on nearly every sheet of paper. The brunette whipped out her laptop and typed the name into the search bar. She was met by several photos of a gorgeous lady doctor, who had an impressive amount of awards. In all the articles about Shae, only one mentioned Nicole. If you searched ‘ _ Nicole Haught’, _ you were met with several bios and articles about the awards she won, all containing words about her wife or squadron. Shae’s social media was filled with pictures from different doctor awards and conventions, while Nicole’s had photos of Emma, or the three of them together. A few with her police buddies, but mostly her daughter.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Jesus, Wynonna. Wear a bell!” Waverly grabbed her chest and slowed her breathing while turning back to look at her sister, and quickly snapping her laptop shut.

“Stalking good ole Haughtshit?”

“Nope.”

“So, if I open your laptop, a certain redhead would not be on your screen?” Wynonna gave Waverly her best face that said ‘ _ try me, bitch.’ _

“What do you want, Wynonna?”

“Just wondering why you’re stalking my best friend.” Wynonna and Nicole grew very close after Wynonna decided to forgive the other woman. They were practically inseparable. Attached at the hip. They were usually very drunk or watching Alice.

“I just don’t understand her.”

“She’ll come around eventually. You haven’t exactly made the best impression on her so far. Speaking of which, I am meeting her at the bar. See ya,” Wynonna held up a peace sign and flew out of the house.

Nicole was miles past drunk by the time Wynonna got to the saloon. Her head rested on the beer-stained bar as she was talking to Rosita. Wynonna gave a concerned look at the bartender before Rosita leaned over and said: “Shae wouldn’t let her speak to Emma on the phone.”

“Well then Rosie, it appears I need to catch up to Haughtshit here! Keep the drinks coming!”

“Oh! Hey Wynonna! Watcha doin’ ‘round here?” Nicole threw out finger guns and a not so subtle wink.

“Here to catch up with you haughtdrunk,” Wynonna said as she clapped Nicole on the back.

“Wynonna, I really don’t think this is a good idea. She’s obviously hurting,” Rosita said as she passed a glass of whisky to raven-haired girl.

“Let her feel better. I’ll keep an eye on her.” That seemed like a good enough answer to the bartender. She left the two other women alone as she went to take other orders.

The duo sat in silence for a bit before Wynonna started to get antsy. She wasn’t entirely sure what to say to her friend but it was clear they should chat about whatever it is eating the redhead away. Wynonna flagged down Rosita again, “Rosie, a glass of water please?”

As soon as the glass left Rosita’s hand to Wynonna’a, she immediately pushed it in front of Nicole, who seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

“Drink it, Haught.”

Nicole was in no mood to resist, so reluctantly she gulped down the water painfully slow.

“Let’s go for a stroll.”

Nicole sloppily grabbed her handy dandy cane and followed Wynonna out of the bar. The chilly air knocked on her face as the door swung open. She grew more aware of her surroundings as her face started to cool down. They walked at a slow pace under the dim streetlights. The moon was glowing full; bright enough to drive without headlights.

“What’s got you so sad Haughty?”

“I just want to talk to my daughter.” Wynonna waited for a longer response, but she never got one. She could hear the sadness in her friend’s voice. The way it cracked. The way her tone wasn’t as bright as it usually was. She was heartbroken. She could never imagine not being able to see or talk to Alice. Nicole seemed as if she was sobering up, her strides straightening out as best as they could. Her limp was heavier than usual but it was the alcohol. When they circled back to Shorty’s, Wynonna helped Nicole into her truck and drove for the homestead.

Waverly was reading a book when the women walked in. The first thing she noticed was the dull look on the redhead’s pale face. The noticeable pain in her eyes. How she didn’t even register someone was in the room besides Wynonna. She just headed up the stairs, head hanging low, and her shoulders slumped. Wynonna said a quick goodnight to the younger girl before following Nicole upstairs to make sure she got up there alright.

Waverly couldn’t help but worry. Even if she and Nicole weren’t on good terms, it was clear the older woman was hurting. She figured she could make breakfast as a nice gesture in the morning. She had to go to work anyway. Waverly stayed up late, even after she knew Wynonna and Nicole were safely asleep. She couldn’t unsee the agony in those big brown eyes. Finally, she drifted off as exhaustion took over her body.

When Waverly woke up, she heard light chatter coming from downstairs. Followed by a loud giggle. She went downstairs only to find Wynonna, Nicole, and Alice watching cartoons and eating cereal. So much for making breakfast. Why on Earth were they up so early? Wynonna never gets up before noon. Why was she up at eight? Alice was cuddled up with Nicole on one side, leaving a gap between her and Wynonna.

“Alice, you little traitor. Cuddling with the enemy!”

“Mommy! N‘cole is my best friend! Not the bad guy!”

Wynonna mumbled ‘rat’ under her breath even though she was joking. She rolled her eyes and pretending to look upset before Alice jumped to the other side of the couch. Wynonna stuck her tongue out at Nicole who had a shocked expression on her face that quickly turned to mirroring the other woman.

Waverly realized she was going to be late so she shot down the stairs, grabbed whatever piece of fruit was on the counter and ran out the door. She sped through the dirt road, kicking up dust behind her red jeep. She had not planned the morning to go like that. She ran into the bar, panting slightly as she ripped open the door.

“Woah, Waves, where’s the fire?” Rosita asked as she wiped down the bar.

“I was gonna be late that’s all.”

“You’re here five minutes before your shift?”

“I’m usually eight minutes early because that’s how long I need to get ready to start on time,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then she thought of something else. “Rosie, were you working last night?”

“Yup.”

“Do you know why Nicole and Wynonna seem to be different. Wynonna was up before I was. And Nicole, she just looked awful.”

“Somethin’ just really messed up Nic last night and Wynonna probably feels like she needs to be there for Nicole. You’ll have to ask her yourself. I’m in no place to tell you her business.” Rosita went in the back to get another crate of glasses, leaving Waverly to process what she had just said. But before too long, Champ barged into the bar.

“Waves! Babe! You want to head upstairs?” He shot his best wink and a charming smile.

“Champ, I just got to work. I can’t just leave.”

“Come on, Waves. You’re always working!”

“Champ, it’s called being a grown up. I need the money. You can either order something of leave.”

He left with a disgusted scoff as he swaggered out of the bar. Through the window, you could see Nicole’s truck pull up to the police station. She didn’t have to wear a uniform since she was only putting away files, but she still looked good in her jeans and buttoned shirt. She had on a black baseball cap with her old police emblem on it, and she was accompanied by Alice. What the hell? Waverly couldn’t believe Wynonna would let Alice go to work with Nicole. Why would she do that? The two disappeared into the station, hand-in-hand.

“Waverly!” Finally, Waverly looked at the source of the sound.

“Jesus woman! I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes. Bring this plate to table 5,” Rosita yelled.

“Sorry!”

Work went by painfully slow. A customer had spilled their drink all over Waverly, then she had someone send their food back three times. What did catch her eye was her best friend going into the station. It wasn’t uncommon for Chrissy to visit her dad. What she wasn’t expecting was Chrissy to walk out with Nicole and Alice. Alice was sporting Nicole’s ball cap, tightened enough to stay on the little girl. Waverly had to admit it was adorable, but her heart jumped into her throat as the three walked into Shorty’s.

“Waves! Rosita! Hey!” Chrissy yelled as she strolled up to the bar. 

“Hey Chris. What’s up?” Waverly tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

“Just getting lunch with Nicole and Alice. Who knew Alice would tag along with Nicole today!”

Waverly put on her fake plastered smile as Chrissy spoke. She loved her friend dearly but Chrissy has hung out with Nicole a lot lately.

Chrissy bounced over to the both to wear Nicole was sitting and before Waverly could go over, Rosita was already there. Waverly hated the scene in front of her. She was irked by the way Nicole seemed to chat so seamlessly with Chrissy, while simultaneously keeping Alice happy. Surely Chrissy would have mentioned if she was going on a date with Nicole? There’s no way they were dating. But then, there was the way Rosita touched Nicole’s shoulder as the redhead said something to make her laugh. Rosita had a fat smile on her face and she sauntered over to the bar.

“Waves, I’m pretty sure that spot is clean. You’ve been wiping it for like five minutes.”

Waverly looked over at her friend who wore a puzzled look.

“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

She decided it was time for her break and she left the bar to go around the corner. As far as she knew, she was the only one that knew about the spot. There was an old, ratty wooden bench behind Shorty’s which was blocked off from the dumpster. She would sit there on all her breaks. Waverly silently cursed herself for not grabbing a jacket before she left. By the time she got back, Chrissy was hugging Nicole and said bye to Alice before driving away. Nicole and Alice had gone back to the station, leaving Waverly alone in the bar.

When Waverly finally got home, Wynonna was asleep on the couch. She went up and kicked her sister’s boot off the couch causing the older woman to awake with a start.

“Holy motherfucker. What the flying fuck?” Wynonna looked around her surroundings before landing her eyes on Waverly. “Babygirl, what the fuck?!”

“Are you sleeping because you woke up so early? Speaking of waking up so early, why did you wake up so early? Also, why did my niece spend the day in the police station!? Where are they? What were you thinking! Just letting Alice-”

“Woah. Waves. Slow down. Yeah I woke up early to watch cartoons with Nicole and Alice. They do it all the time and I wanted to join them. Nicole had a rough night and Alice wanted to hang out with Nicole. I’m sure Haughtstuff entertained Alice.”

As if on cue, the duo of the hour strode through the front door, laughing while Alice, still wearing Nicole’s hat, rode on Nicole’s back.

“Nic, that can’t be good for your leg,” Wynonna said with clear concern in her voice.

“Relax. Beanster over here just wanted a piggy back ride. If I couldn’t handle it, I’d put her down.”

“Did you just call my child beanster?! Please tell me you did not.”

“No mommy! Nicky is the beanstock and I’m the bean!” Alice said proudly from the back of her beanstock.

“That’s some weird poetic shit you got in my child’s head, Haught.”

Nicole set Alice down carefully before sitting down in the leather chair. Alice ran up to Waverly and crashed into her legs.

“Hi Auntie Waverly!”

“Hi Alice. Did you have fun today?”

“Sooo much fun. Nicky let me wear her hat. She even said I could wear it whenever! Then we had fun with Chrissy. And then we went to the park and Nicky showed me how to shoot a basketball!”

“Alice, what am I? Chopped liver?” Wynonna but in. Alice ran from Waverly to her mother and landing square on Wynonna’s stomach. “Jeez kid, gotta lay off the ice cream.”

“Never!”

Wynonna turned her attention to Nicole, “Nedley say anything about me at the station?”

“He just wants you to go three more weeks without a slip up. He said you getting drunk ain’t helping with getting back to work sooner.”

“Ugh. Gross. Guess I’m never going back.”

“Wynonna. You have to. Since Nicole is here, we have another mouth to feed, more water usage, and more electricity,” Waverly cut in.

“But Nicole’s my drinking buddy!”

“Wyn, now I have to stay sober. Keep my nose clean. I got a call earlier saying my custody hearing is in three months. I can’t have them know I’ve been drinking heavily,” Nicole chipped in.

“Wait. Three months! That’s great!”

Nicole gave a huge smile at her best friend. She was going to see her daughter in three months. Her daughter was going to meet Wynonna in three months.

Waverly wasn’t sure what to say. Nicole hadn’t acknowledged Waverly’s presence. But then, Waverly hadn’t acknowledged Nicole. It was like that for weeks. Plus, Waverly didn’t know as much as Wynonna about the whole situation. It was starting to get to Waverly. Most people could see something was wrong with the girl. She was moody, snappy. Champ just assumed it was “period stuff or whatever.” She had been grumpy since Nicole avoided her like the plague. She was sure that Nicole wanted nothing to do with her, so if Nicole wanted to play that game, Waverly would do the same. So, she just sat there, hearing Wynonna get excited for her friend.

“Ooh! We have to throw a party in three months!”

“Wyn, we don’t know if I’ll get custody. At this point, I just want to see Emma.”

“Trust me. With your lineup of people speaking on your behalf, you’ll win.” Waverly had still not been asked to testify for Nicole, but she wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t sure if she could anyway. She barely knew Nicole.

“Well, I better start strengthening my leg so it appears better than before. Gretta, Mattie’s sister, agreed to help try.”

“Dude, how is your ex-wife a doctor and couldn’t fix your leg?”

“It was deemed to not make a full recovery so she never did anything. She was barely around anyway. Gretta says she can definitely help with massages and exercises so I won’t limp as heavy. Might not even need the walking stick.”

“Well shit Haughtshit. I’ll admit, the whole cane ordeal is kinda hot. Like, oooh check out the chick with the cane. Badass.”

Waverly face turned red at the words of her sister. She couldn’t believe Wynonna. Talking about someone like that seemed rude. She stood up and phoned Chrissy.

“ _ Hey Waves? What’s up?” _

“Want to meet at that Chinese place?”

“ _ Sure. Meet in 15?” _

“See ya then!”

When Waverly walked into the restaurant, Chrissy was already waiting for her.

“Hey Waverly.”

“How are you doing?”

“Pretty good. What’s going on?”

“I’m assuming you’ve heard about Nicole’s hearing date?”

“Yep. Told me earlier today. I’m gonna put in the best word during my testimony. I love Nicole and she deserves her daughter.”

“Are you dating Nicole?”

“Waverly. What? God no! Like I said, I love Nicole. She’s a great person and friend. I really care about her but not in that way! No offense Waves, I love you too, but it’s nice to talk to someone different than these small town folk.”

Waverly let out the breath she was holding and tried to recollect herself.

“How many people are testifying?”

“Wynonna, Shorty, my dad, Rosita, Gretta, Gus, Hetty, Lonnie, a couple other officers in the station after they saw Nicole with Alice, Perry, hell- even Stephanie Jones.”

“Wait, how does she know Perry, Stephanie, and Gus!?” Waverly was shocked her aunt never mentioned the redhead.

“Nicole met her Steph a little while ago. They talk sometimes. Perry was at the bowling alley with us. He had joined in our game and got to know each other. She met Gus at Shorty’s actually. They talk every week. How have you never noticed?” Waverly knew why. She tried to avoid Nicole as best as she could. Nicole tried to avoid her. Nicole probably picked spots she knew Waverly wouldn’t be at, aka anywhere but Shorty’s. “Any how, I’m so excited to meet Emma! If she’s anything like her mother, she’s one hell of a kid. Plus, Nicole is going to be so happy.”

Waverly could finally see how much Chrissy liked Nicole. The way her best friend was excited for this girl who moved to town a few months ago. Not much happened in Purgatory. Chrissy had been one of the first people to befriend the redhead. It was clear that the whole town wanted the best for Nicole, so why didn’t Waverly? Sure, Waverly wanted Nicole to have her daughter back, but she didn’t seem to care to the same extent as everyone else in town. She tried hard to push down all the feels until Nicole would finally speak to her.

The two talked about other things happening in their lives: Champ being a dick, how Chrissy wanted Perry to ask her out, work. They hadn’t realized how long they had been chatting until the waitress told them it was closing. They said farewell to each other and Waverly drove back to the homestead.

Wynonna, Alice, and Nicole were already in bed when Waverly got home. She tidied up the pillows and blankets on the couch, and put some dishes in the dishwasher. Before she went to bed she sent a text to her Aunt.

“Breakfast at the diner tomorrow?”

_ “Sure sweets. See you at 8.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch ya later [Find Me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/way-damn-haught)

**Author's Note:**

> Arrivederci, baby! Again you can find my tumblr @ way-damn-haught aight.


End file.
